


Articles of Faith

by carolinecrane



Series: surfing [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surfing lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Articles of Faith

_This isn't a vacation._ That's what Nick said when Greg suggested surfing lessons, but he let himself be dragged out of the hotel and toward the beach anyway. He reminded Greg of what they were missing while Greg rented two surfboards, mentioned the lecture on suspect psychology and even tried to entice Greg with a promise to sit through advances in DNA technology.

He wasn't really surprised when surfing won out over even DNA, though, and he didn't argue because it wasn't like Greg got to do this all that often. And there's a part of him that feels like he should have just let Greg go alone, but now that he's out here he wouldn't have missed it for the world.

Greg's not a bad teacher, as it turns out: patient and funny and just hands-on enough to show Nick the basics without making him feel like an idiot. He tries not to think about how Greg's hands feel on his skin, tugging and pushing until he's standing just the right way on the board. And he feels conspicuous, but when he looks around there's no one watching them. So either there are a lot of surfing lessons on this beach, or they look like they belong here.

Nick's always been athletic, so it doesn't take him long to get the hang of standing up on his board. Riding a wave is another story altogether, but he's not terrible and by the time he's too tired to try anymore he's made it all the way into the beach without falling twice. There's a part of him that wishes Greg had stuck by him, that he'd watched as Nick made his first successful run. Because they're friends, and he wants to be able to share his success with someone.

But it's not like there's much chance to surf in Vegas, so Nick doesn't blame Greg for ditching him as soon as possible and heading out further, into the big waves. And according to Greg they're not really all that big, but to Nick they seem colossal and he can't imagine surfing in rougher water. 

He's been sitting on his board for awhile, letting the waves lift him up as he watches the other surfers glide past him toward shore. He watches Greg most of all, watches the intense expression on his face that lets Nick know he's focused on the task. He watches the sun catch the angry red of the scars on Greg's back and shoulders, thinks back to a time when Greg maybe thought he'd never do this again and it makes him glad he let Greg talk him into blowing off an afternoon of forensics lectures.

It's not the last day of the conference, after all, so they can afford to miss a couple lectures. And granted, Nick's not usually the type to blow off his responsibilities – especially when the department's footing the bill – but the sun feels good on his shoulders and he's not sorry they're out here instead of crammed into a stuffy room in the back of the hotel.

He watches Greg catch another wave, riding high above the rest of the ocean for just a breath before he hits the surface, sliding off his board at the last second and coming up drenched and grinning. Nick can't help grinning back as he paddles over, stopping a few feet away from Greg and watching as he climbs back onto his board. And he looks…happy. Not that that's unusual for Greg, but this is different somehow, and Nick can't put his finger on why.

It makes him want to suggest they blow off the last day of the conference and come back out here.

"You looked pretty good out there," Greg says before Nick finds his voice, still grinning as he reaches up to push his fingers through wet hair.

"Thanks," Nick answers, irrationally pleased to know Greg was watching. "I had a good teacher."

That gets him another grin, mischievous this time, and he ignores the thumping of his heart against his ribcage. They paddle back toward shore, dragging their boards out of the water and up the beach to return them. "Let me pay you back," he says, gesturing toward the rental shop. "For the board."

"Forget it," Greg answers, grinning that grin again and Nick has a feeling he's missing something obvious. "I'm the one who dragged you out here."

"Dinner, then. My treat." He's got sand in places he doesn't want to think about and all he really wants to do is go back to the hotel and take a shower, but he still finds himself swallowing a relieved sigh when Greg smiles and nods. He's not sure what's happening, but it feels almost like the start of something, and he's just glad he's along for the ride.


End file.
